


Bajo efecto

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Interplanetary Travel, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Estaba soñando... ¡sí, eso debía ser! ¿O no? ¿Por qué aquella mujer parecía tener poder sobre él? En medio de la intriga y el inmenso placer del sexo, Bardock disfrutará del derroche sensual de Gine... o al menos, la faceta que su mente ansía conocer, quizás por voluntad o con algo de ayuda. ¿Qué más daba? Lo inoportuno era excitante, así fuera en fantasías...
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)





	Bajo efecto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

—/—/—/—

Sus labios se abrieron como por arte de magia. Pese a la poca luz en aquel rincón desordenado que llamaba _habitación_ , podía contemplar a su antojo la figura femenina que se desnudaba en la penumbra.

—Gine…

Era lo único que lograba articular. Juraba sentir cada parte de su cuerpo paralizada; a excepción de su cola, que se agitaba a voluntad. Una sutil sonrisa rompió todo silencio, mientras la silueta parecía moverse en dirección a él. Bardock tragó saliva, conteniendo un jadeo ansioso por escapar de su boca.

Parpadeó cuantas veces pudo, sin dar crédito al inusual desinhibir de su compañera de escuadrón: Gine. La tonta, la debilucha. La causante del inevitable despertar bajo su armadura.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —intentó retroceder.

—¿Voy a hacer? —terminó su frase, en un ronroneo sensual.

El capitán apenas percibió el despojo de sus vestiduras superiores, hasta sentir los dedos de Gine subir por cada hendidura de sus trabajados pectorales. Un suspiro extraño abandonó su garganta, en respuesta al disfrute que se negaba a admitir. El aroma proveniente de los cabellos de la fémina lo embriagaban como nunca. El saiyajin sacudió su cabeza ligeramente: ¡debía tratarse de un sueño!

—No es un sueño, si es lo que piensas —le dijo, y Bardock alzó las cejas, sorprendido: ¿había leído su mente?

—No entiendo nada.

—Nunca lo haces.

—Oye… —frunció el ceño, molesto por su comentario.

—Hablas demasiado —Gine puso un dedo en su boca—. No eres así: te gusta el silencio. Quiero que lo conserves…

La sensación de sus delicadas manos sobre su abdomen lo obligó a entrecerrar sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de hechizo estaba obrando en él?

—Es que —aparentó severidad— no deberías estar aquí.

—Tú me llamaste.

—Me equivoqué —volvió a mirarla.

Los rutilantes ojos negros de Gine perdieron su brillo por un instante, en tanto Bardock notaba la decepción que su mirada destilaba. Un raro vacío en su estómago lo aturdió.

—Ya veo —masculló, avergonzada—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Las palabras más esperadas y temidas se perdieron en la sofocante habitación. Los segundos corrían demasiado lento. Bardock forzó su adusta expresión, sin éxito. Su mirada viajaba descaradamente por la blanca piel de la saiyajin, retrasando la réplica que ella esperaba.

Y mientras su mente se esforzaba en armar una frase coherente, su tosca mano cogió la de la muchacha y siguió un recorrido por su brazo, hasta tomar su mejilla. La otra mano ya se había perdido por su cintura y la acercó hacia sí, en señal de su más deseado proceder. Escueto como siempre, Bardock hundió su boca en los rebosantes labios de Gine.

¿Cómo pudo negarse a tanto? Halló la respuesta en sus febriles caricias. Gine suspiraba, cada vez más próxima a su amante; y las manos del desesperado guerrero se posaron en sus anchas caderas, arrancándole un gemido que desató la cadena de su reprimir.

En un instante, sintió las palmas de Gine empujar su pecho; como el más débil de los soldados, se dejó caer en su cama, teniendo una vista provocativa de aquella mujer.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó, visiblemente excitado.

—Ganaré esta vez, Capitán —negó su autoridad, divertida.

Mientras la fémina gateaba sobre sus piernas, Bardock atestiguó cada escena, preguntándose en qué momento la candidez de la niña había mutado en la poderosa lujuria que pretendía dominarlo. Era extraño, increíble, ¡irresistible!

La tensión de su cuerpo se expresó en el elevado bastión entre sus piernas, que pedía a gritos su libertad. La razón buscaba mil excusas para detener a Gine, en tanto el placer de ver sus senos balancearse lo traicionaba. La fiereza de sus ojos había desaparecido, al compás de su respiración acelerada. Su mirada bastó para ordenarle a la guerrera que le bajara la malla negra, hasta dejarlo desnudo.

Bardock no necesitó más aliciente que el asombro de la muchacha por su excelsa hombría, mas no esperaba verla montarse sobre él. Extasiado, la vio complacerse con una mezcla de timidez y sensualidad. Su cola danzaba ondulante, sus dedos se perdían en las dunas de su intimidad; sus rosados pezones se erguían cual brotes, con los pellizcos de su mano derecha. El corazón del guerrero martillaba contra su pecho, la injusticia de la situación lo torturaba… hasta que entendió la dinámica del juego y él mismo correspondió a su consentir, iniciando una fogosa competencia.

Agradecía infinitamente que la humedad de Gine se escurriera por sus muslos y parte de su entrepierna. Su mano viajaba de arriba hacia abajo, sin perder detalle del creciente gozo de su pareja. Sintió sus gemidos más altos, más profundos, más potentes; y se permitió unir su desfalleciente voz a dicha sinfonía. Los músculos de su abdomen saltaban de vez en cuando, mientras acariciaba su virilidad. Quería a Gine, la deseaba con todo su ser y rogaba por probar el sabor de sus frutos bamboleantes, de no ser porque ella no lo dejaba tocarla.

¿Era su castigo por tanto desprecio? Bardock sonrió: ella no lo conocía a fondo. No sabía a quién desafiaba en realidad.

En medio de su arrebato, la mano atrevida del saiyajin buscó su preciado tesoro, al mismo tiempo que acrecentó la velocidad de su agitar. La presión en su zona sensible estremeció a una Gine jadeante. Sus gritos y el fuerte aroma de su pasión inundaban los sentidos de Bardock: al límite, sentía el dolor de su propio éxtasis. ¡Rogaba continuar! ¡Jamás daría su brazo a torcer! ¡No sin darle lo que merecía!

Bardock la atrajo con su cola e intercambiaron posiciones, rendido a sus bajos instintos. Relamía sus labios dispuestos a dejar huella en la blanquecina piel de su amante; y sin aviso la poseyó, impetuoso. El vigor de su intruso la hizo exclamar con tan intenso placer que cualquier rastro de conciencia la abandonó. Ninguno se reconocía. Él ya no era su capitán, ella no era parte de su equipo: sólo eran dos seres entregados al más frívolo disfrute.

—¡Ah, Gine! —cerró sus ojos, por el estremecer de su espina dorsal.

—Así… —pellizcó su cuello con sus dientes— ¡sigue, Bardock! ¡Sigue!

Gotas de sudor bañaban sus pieles, enriqueciendo el concierto de gemidos en la habitación. La muchacha pedía más potencia. El guerrero respondía con el devorar de sus senos. Su lengua jugueteaba con sus gráciles botones, mientras su mano estimulaba la cola de su compañera, tal cual lo había hecho con su miembro. Con cada furiosa embestida, negaba cualquier tregua al delirante cuerpecillo que se removía entre sus piernas.

La oyó gritar más fuerte. El saiyajin reía enloquecido. ¡Estaba decidido a someterla! ¡Gine sabría cuán hombre podía llegar a ser! ¡La llevaría a la cima! ¡Él…!

Volvió a perder su oportunidad. Por segunda vez, yacía a merced de la inédita fuerza de la saiyajin. ¡Estúpida y sensual Gine! ¿Cómo pudo vencerlo tan fácil? ¡Cómo la odiaba! ¡Cuánto lo disfrutaba!

—Dame todo lo que tienes —suplicó, haciendo que sus manos apretaran sus senos—, ¡muéstrame quién eres!

—Gine… —gruñó, contenido.

—¡Vamos, Bardock, muéstrame! —se agitó desesperada sobre él.

Cualquier idea quedó nublada para el guerrero, doblegado al húmedo nicho que lo cobijaba. El calor de sus caricias hizo estallar su libido nuevamente, obligándolo a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Al diablo el dominio! Se concentró en su duelo final, correspondiendo a su frenesí. La veía torcerse con gestos indescifrables. El incesante golpe de sus caderas lo reconfortaba. Su abdomen convulsionaba con cada respiro ahogado. El anuncio de su mayor anhelo estaba muy cerca.

—¡Ohh! Sí, sí… ¡mmm! ¡Ahhh! ¡Bardock! —exclamó Gine, envuelta en un poderoso clímax.

Una fuerte y dulce contracción lo aprisionó. La humedad y el calor de su interior superaron cualquier expectativa. El saiyajin tembló en su sitio, reprimiendo su más potente gruñido. ¡Qué delicia! ¡La epifanía de Gine no tenía precio! ¡Quería contemplarla primero! ¡Había esperado tanto ese momento! ¡Cada eterno segundo valía la pena!

—¡Ahhh, cielos! —rugió ante su liberación— ¡Gine!

—/—/—/—

Bardock despertó violentamente de su hibernación en la nave, con evidente agitación. Abrió los ojos en la penumbra del espacio y presenció el recorrido de las estrellas en el exterior, cual infinitas líneas en movimiento: fue allí cuando comprendió todo. Su viaje de regreso a Vejita continuaba.

Gracias a su soledad en la cabina, podía percibir su latido acelerado. El confundido guerrero se revisó a sí mismo: palpó su rostro sudoroso, extendió sus extremidades, todo parecía marchar bien… hasta que sintió su malla _pegajosa_. Preso de un gran bochorno, se arrepintió de su curiosidad al comprobar la _gran elevación_ de su entrepierna, en tanto las imágenes de su sueño con Gine volvían a su mente.

El capitán se turbó y comenzó a inspeccionarse, más asustado que complacido por la erección que parecía no esfumarse. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué de repente…?

—«Próximo destino: Vejita —el interruptor de la nave lo hizo saltar—. Tiempo estimado de llegada: treinta minutos con…»

El gran impacto de su puño averió el radio de comunicación. Todavía inquieto y mirando su zona baja, Bardock se recostó en su asiento: un aburrido sermón de aterrizaje no iba a ayudarlo con su _problema_.

[…]

La fuerte luz del segundo sol de Vejita impactó en sus pupilas, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos por un momento, hasta acostumbrarse. Allá afuera, en la estación de naves, oía las voces de Gine y Selypar en una aparente charla tranquila.

Bardock bostezó y salió de su nave con un hondo respirar, hasta que varias carcajadas llamaron su atención y la de las mujeres de su escuadrón.

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! —reclamó Toma, sonrojado al máximo y con sus manos sobre su armadura baja.

—¡Entonces sí es efectivo! —acotó Toteppo, sarcástico— Ahora tendrás quién te busque esta noche.

—Tiene razón —le siguió Panppukin—. Regálame una, Toma: es bueno compartir tu fortuna.

—Eso le dirás a mi puño, idiota —avanzó, adolorido y molesto.

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Suficiente! —intervino el soberbio capitán, separándolos— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Se comió una de esas bayas moradas del planeta 42 —dijo Toteppo.

—¿En serio? —mencionó Selypar, de brazos cruzados y reprimiendo la vergüenza ajena— Serán imbéciles: ¡ya vieron cómo lo usaba la gente que asesinamos! Es un afrodisíaco.

—¿Qué? —Bardock miró a su compañera, ignorante del asunto.

—Sí, eso. Olvidamos decírtelo —dijo Panppukin—: esas escorias murieron felices, al menos.

Las risas morbosas del saiyajin y su mejor amigo asquearon a Selypar, en tanto Toma agachaba la cabeza, prometiéndose no volver a comer alimentos exóticos durante los viajes. Por otro lado, Bardock ató los cabos de aquel sueño erótico, su reciente _malestar_ y la vez que había comido cuatro de esas bayas, por obsequio del mismo Toma, justo antes de dormir en su nave. Contempló a su amigo y resopló, aliviado por la ocurrencia de tal _percance_ en la privacidad de su vehículo.

—¿Ya terminaron? —objetó el saiyajin, ofuscado por tanto comentario sin reparo— Recuerden que tenemos entrenamiento, con la caída del primer sol. ¡Deprisa! Y Toma, ve a ducharte con agua fría.

Cualquier burla desapareció al instante y cada miembro del equipo se fue por su lado. Cuando Bardock ajustaba su rastreador en su oído, volteó sin ningún motivo y cruzó miradas con Gine. La tímida joven apenas lo miraba, empática y avergonzada por la ridícula escena. Los latidos del capitán retumbaron de nuevo en su pecho.

«No es un sueño, si es lo que piensas. Dame todo lo que tienes… ¡sigue, Bardock! ¡Sigue!»: las frases candentes de su _onírica Gine_ se repetían como una película en su memoria. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la visualizó con tanto realismo? No podía entender.

Un leve cosquilleo en su entrepierna lo alarmó: ¡el efecto de las bayas aún permanecía en su cuerpo! Para desconcierto de la luchadora, Bardock se ruborizó sin explicación y dio media vuelta, dejándola sola. ¿Qué importaba si Gine protagonizó aquella fantasía sexual? ¡Sólo era un estúpido sueño!

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! (Sí, en Perú son la 01:30 a.m.; pero bueno, la inspiración no me respeta). ¡Traigo un nuevo one-shot para ustedes! Aunque… no sé si pueda dar más detalles sobre él, que ya no hayan leído aquí (¡qué vergüenza XD!).

Jajajaja en fin, no estoy del todo habituada a escribir lemon, pero esta vez se me antojó probar con Bardock y Gine, una de mis parejas favoritas de _Dragon Ball_. Si bien hay algunas cositas que están subidas de tono, las consideré necesarias, ya que se trata de una fantasía irrealizable (por aquel momento) para nuestro guerrero saiyajin. Y tratándose de un mercenario espacial, pienso que alguna vez pudo probar cosas nuevas en algún planeta que pudo ponerlo en «aprietos» 7u7 (aunque no tanto como a «su amigo» :v), sumado a la negación autoimpuesta por el mismo Bardock, sobre sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Gine.

¿Ella está «demasiado salvaje» aquí? Culpen a la mente sucia de Bardock y las bayas XDD: todo es parte del humor. Pero sobre todo, disfruten esta pequeña locura nocturna.

¡Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! ¡Cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
